


What They Said, What We Said (All Along)

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied Relationships, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She continued to sip her beer, then set it down to say, “Do you think that everyone was right? That we just don’t work?”“You’ve been thinking a lot lately, haven’t you?”





	What They Said, What We Said (All Along)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt by splattermemes, “Do you think that everyone was right? That we just don’t work?” 
> 
> x

It’s a typical Friday night when they decide to order drinks at the Blue Moon. Her warm brown, short cropped hair fell in soft curls and waves. 

She continued to sip her beer, then set it down to say, “Do you think that everyone was right? That we just don’t work?” 

“You’ve been thinking a lot lately, haven’t you?”

“I have.” To her surprise, her voice cracked. At some point, tears began to seep down Teresa’s cheeks but she didn’t sob.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking myself,” Minho pondered aloud, ”And the more I thought about us being together, the less it actually started to make sense.”

Teresa was quiet, sniffling, before he continued. “I didn’t like you...I didn’t like you at first, but then...”

His response was standing up.

“No, wait,” Teresa begged, her body moving on its own accord. “Minho, wait!”

He didn’t look back. He walked. Walked until her loud, agonizing sobs filled the cold night air. 


End file.
